This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The National Institute of General Medical Sciences (NIGMS) supports the large-scale Northeast Structural Genomics Consortium (NESGC) for the determination of unique protein structures and also supports the New York Consortium on Membrane Protein Structure (NYCOMPS) for structure determination of membrane proteins. In the integrated second phase of the Protein Structure Initiative (PSI-2) NESG is expected to produce at least 700 unique protein structures to meet the PSI-2 goals. These structures will help researchers discover the functions of proteins, design better experiments, and study key biomedical problems such as protein folding, structure prediction, and the organization of protein families and folds. In addition, the results of these studies will be useful for faster identification of promising new structure-based medicines, better therapeutics for treating both genetic and infectious diseases.